A storage area network (SAN) is a specialized, high-speed network. Usually separate and distinct from an enterprise's local area network (LAN) and wide area network (WAN), one purpose of a storage area network is to handle large amounts of data traffic between servers and storage devices, without reducing the bandwidth resources of the local area network or wide area network. Usually connected by Fibre Channel, a high speed transmission technology, a storage area network is a dedicated, platform-independent network that enables fast data access. A storage area network may also include one or more hubs or switches to route traffic.